


Shipmaster Sam

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Shipmaster Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Spoilers, Spoilers for 10X5, Spoilers for Fan Fiction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Following Tumblr post from sabriel-OTP:</p><p>Anon: "What if Sam looks up Destiel fanfictions after this and discovers Sabriel that way?"</p><p>http://sabriel-otp.tumblr.com/post/102422800634/what-if-sam-looks-up-destiel-fanfictions-after-this-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipmaster Sam

After the weirdness with the musical, Sam found himself oddly intrigued by the concept of shipping, especially after Dean's reaction to the mere mention of him and Cas being anything more than friends. 

After he was sure his brother was sufficiently occupied, he set himself up in the bunker's library to do some little research of his own. 

Pulling up Google, Sam typed “Destiel” into the search bar and clicked Enter. He watched in awe as the results popped up, fan fiction and fan art ranging from feel-good fluff to smut so dirty it would have made Dean blush. He sifted through it, bookmarking things for later. 

He quickly found himself caught up in the world of fan fiction, crying, sighing and laughing his way through several hours’ worth of Cas and Dean’s emotionally constipated relationship. It was scary how accurate most of it was. 

He read a couple Sastiel stories, just to be fair, but found they weren't his cup of tea. He much preferred the dynamics of his brother and the blue-eyed angel, plus it was much more fun to make fun of Dean. 

He was browsing the Destiel tag on some fan fiction archive when another tag caught his eye. 

“What is Sabriel?” he wondered out loud. He clicked on the tag hesitantly and waited. 

A red blush crept up the hunter's neck as he started to read. Sabriel was him. Him and Gabriel. Him and Gabriel doing... things to each other. Things he would never admit to have imagined before. 

Sam swallowed thickly. Cas and Dean weren't a jump by any stretch of the imagination. The way the books portrayed them, they were practically drowning in sexual tension. But him and Gabriel? That was reaching. 

So what if he'd sneaked a peek at the angel's butt in his janitor's uniform? So what if he'd watched Casa Erotica a few... dozen times privately after he'd watched it with Dean? It didn't mean anything!

He read on, drinking in every lurid detail of every Sabriel fic he could get his hands on. He wiped his eyes on several sad ones, vehemently denying, even to himself, that he was crying. He even read through the bad ones, wincing involuntarily at each mention of dry anal sex. 

Sam would also never admit how hard it had made him to think about it. Even the dreams he'd had about the archangel hadn't lived up to the fantasies other people had created for them. He groaned, undeniably worked up. 

Here he was, sitting alone in the middle of the library, more aroused than he'd been in a long time, all because of his curiosity and a stupid sexy, not to mention dead, archangel. Words on a computer screen shouldn't be able to do that to him. 

Glancing around quickly, the hunter unzipped his fly, freeing his aching cock. He knew if Dean walked in, he would never live it down, but it was a chance he was willing to take. 

Sam gripped himself roughly, giving a few sharp tugs, imagining his hand was the much smaller hand of a certain brown-eyed archangel trickster.

_“I never knew you felt that way, Samsquatch,” Gabriel hissed in his ear, his wicked tongue tracing the shell of Sam's ear. The angel's teeth sank into his earlobe lightly, causing the hunter to yelp._

_Gabriel's thumb crested the head of his cock, smearing precome along the slit. He slid back and forth, twisting lightly along the shaft. With all the buildup, Sam knew he wouldn't last long._

_“That's it, Sammy, come for me,” the archangel whispered, warm breath ghosting down Sam's neck as he sucked bruises onto the column of Sam's neck._

He came with a groan, spilling all over his own fist, as the daydream angel vanished when he opened his eyes. He was alone in the library again, unaware he was being watched. 

As he got up to clean himself off, Sam missed the glint of eyes behind one of the bookcases, the light flutter of angel wings and the low voice of the very person he'd been dreaming about. 

“I never knew you felt that way, Samsquatch…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta and friend, Beng for looking this over.


End file.
